


when you get back, let me get that

by shuantics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pining, Top!Johnny, bottom!jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuantics/pseuds/shuantics
Summary: Johnny shouldn’t be jealous. He has no right to beJaehyun is allowed to do whatever—or whoever he wants. Johnny, as his caring hyung, close friend and, most importantly, his bandmate, should have no say in the matter.





	when you get back, let me get that

**Author's Note:**

> so jaehyun is a fuckboy, he told me  
> also this has some past/side johnten, in case any of you are fiercely anti-johnten (y tho)
> 
> title taken from highway to heaven (eng ver) by nct 127

Johnny shouldn’t be jealous. He has no right to be

Jaehyun is allowed to do whatever—or whoever he wants. Johnny, as his caring _hyung_ , close friend and, most importantly, his bandmate, should have no say in the matter.

“Did it have to be our make-up artist though? While we’re on tour?”

Jaehyun snorts a laugh as he tosses the ball up and down, throwing it and catching it.

“Why not? She’s cute and single.”

“So, what, you want to date her or something?” Johnny thumbs through the book in his without having actually read anything in almost seven pages.

“No?” Jaehyun scoffs. “I doubt she’d want to date me either. She knows how tough our schedule is. It’d be hard to fit a relationship around that.

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure the reason she won’t date you is because you’re an idol and not because you’ll fuck anything with a heartbeat.”

They’re cooped up in their tour bus living room for the evening, parked up while the majority of the group’s entourage spend the night on the town in their second city stop. The smooth interior of the mobile home was lit by only a few countertop lights, the windows tinted from the outside design and darkened by the night’s sky. Fresh off from a day of rehearsals and enjoying a, as Taeyong liked to call it, ‘detoxing session’ (where they really just sat around and ate low-calorie fruits for the evening) for their show tomorrow, Jaehyun had waited until Johnny and him were alone with the other’s resting before breaking the news that he had slept with yet another member of the NCT staff.

“When?” was his first question Johnny asked.

“On the flight to New York,” Jaehyun answered.

Johnny responded with an unsurprised eye-roll.

“All I’m saying is that banging our marketing assistant, I could understand. We don’t see him often, it’s not awkward when you don’t return his phone calls and most importantly, he doesn’t get all close and personal to the rest of your group mates with their hands that have been in undisclosed areas. Banging our make-up _noona_ that all of us share, on the other hand, is a direct one-eighty from that. She’s going to be on tour with us for the next two months, you can’t avoid her at all and her fingers get too close to my eyes for me to be comfortable with.”

Jaehyun laughs and moves from the sofa on his side to the sofa where Johnny sat. 

“It’s not gonna be awkward,” he said in admirably perfect English. “She knows it’s just a fling.”

Johnny steals his first glance of the conversation before quickly darting his eyes back to his page. Jaehyun has this smile that he uses when he’s trying to charm someone into falling for him, one where he raises one side of his lips, flashes his dazzling white teeth and lets that sweet dimple do all the talking. It’s infuriating and incredibly attractive and Johnny kind of just wants to sock it right off him. 

“You said that with the marketing assistant. And the intern you fucked before that. And the trainee who gave you a blowjob before that. And the—”

“Alright, I get the picture.” Jaehyun slumps back onto his sofa and sighs. “I don’t have a problem, do I?”

“With sex? No, I don’t think so,” Johnny says. “With having sex with people you probably shouldn’t be? Maybe… _noona_ is basically a member of the group. It’s like you _have_ fucked a member of the group.”

Jaehyun’s quiet for a second, humming as Johnny flips another unread page.

“If you could fuck another member of the group who would you pick?”

Johnny looks at him blankly.

“I’m not playing this game.”

“What game?” Jaehyun laughs, smiling again. “Come on, seriously, who would you pick?”

“None of you, you’re all freaks.”

“Sicheng?”

“No.”

“Taeyong?”

“No.”

“Mark?”

“Fuck off. Mark’s like my little brother.”

_“I can hear everything you’re saying, you know.”_

“What about Ten?”

Johnny pauses. “Maybe.”

“Knew you always wanted to get that.”

Johnny flips his book shut. “Are you done with your dick talk? You’re giving me a headache.” He stands and collects a cup from the kitchen cupboard, filling it with water and taking a long sip.

“I’m never done with dick talk _hyung,_ ” Jaehyun responds slyly. “Wanna know who I’d pick?"

“All of us, if you could.”

Jaehyun winks— _winks,_ like he’s some sort of modern-day Korean Cassanova. Johnny hits him with another eye roll and turns towards the sleeping quarters. 

“Goodnight Jaehyun.”

* * *

Whatever Jaehyun’s doing, he needs to stop it. Immediately. Johnny can’t handle having another hard-on in the middle of practice. Someone’s going to notice if they haven’t already.

“Five,” Taeyong calls, and the room full of boys let out a collective sigh of relief and scatter to find their resting spots.

Did Jaehyun have to dance shirtless? He gets that practising for five to six hours a day is rough and summer is just around the corner—but did he really have to take his shirt off? Let that necklace bounce over his chest and let those sweats hang from his hips—

Holy shit, he didn’t go commando, did he?

Johnny settles against the mirror and gulps down from his water bottle, trying to will the thoughts of Jaehyun away from his filthy fucking mind.

Ever since that night on their bus in Atlanta, Johnny had felt a… shift, so to say, between him and Jaehyun. Maybe he was overthinking it, that it’s just that the seed had been sown and Johnny couldn’t get the idea of fucking one of his bandmates out of his head, but he was sure Jaehyun had been acting differently with him: standing closer to him at any given moment; resting his arm upon his shoulder just a little more often; letting his gaze linger on his _hyung_ when he strips off in their room after a long day… Johnny dares to think it, but Jaehyun is acting as much more of a fuckboy a lot more often.

The thing is that Jaehyun has never been shy. Since the day he met him, Johnny has felt that annoyingly charming arrogance from Jaehyun, not too much to make him an asshole, but not too little to never go unnoticed. Confidence is good, Johnny likes confidence, and Jaehyun certainly has the goods to back it up (vocally, physically, intimately… or so he’s heard). Jaehyun’s never outwardly doubted himself once, not even when he was instigated to try and shack up with the new, presumed straight, intern who was really good at remembering their coffee orders. 

But at the same time, Jaehyun’s humble: he thanks people wholeheartedly when them compliment him; he never brags about his talent; nor does he look down on people who aren't on his level. He doesn’t flaunt his superiority, he keeps it well hidden under his layer upon layer of down to earth charm and warm personality—it’s really no wonder why everyone’s head over heels for him.

Except for Johnny. Johnny doesn’t care that much. Really he doesn’t, he just thinks Jaehyun’s kind of hot.

Anyway, recently, he’s been the opposite. Jaehyun can’t go a single day without flaunting his abs or humming a tune in his lovely honey voice too close to Johnny’s ears to not be a coincidence for him to hear. Maybe the American air has gotten to him. Maybe he’s just finally growing into his shoes knowing he could seduce literally anyone and get away with it.

Just recently, Johnny was lounging in his room, alternating between his phone and the drama on his TV when Jaehyun walked through his line of vision, nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist. He didn’t need to cross to Johnny’s side of the room, mock searching for his wash bag—he just wanted to make sure Johnny saw him, v-line, perfect body and all. The AC was on in their room for a reason, and Johnny had a feeling it wasn’t just because of the nearing twenty-five-degree weather outside.

“You sure you haven’t seen it?” 

Johnny tried not to stare. He really did. But Jaehyun was just so good at attracting attention that his eyes took in every readily available inch of skin presented to him. 

Johnny could live with Jaehyun doing that. It has nothing to do with him anyway.

“Hey, _hyung._ ” Jaehyun slides down the mirror next to Johnny and takes three long gulps of his water, his Adam’s apple bobbing every time.

Did he have to do it around him though? Can’t he go and be grown up somewhere else?

Jaehyun’s whole neck is slicked in sweat, glistening as he swallows and smacks his lips. A single drop of perspiration rolls down his skin, dripping onto his already damp chest. 

Johnny piles his practice clothes over his lap and thinks about how much he doesn’t want to have sex with Jaehyun.

* * *

Going to the gym has always been a nightmare to Johnny. Why can’t he just snap his fingers and have muscles? It’s not fair, he wants to be hot effortlessly and not break his back lifting weights every week.

Anyway, now that he’s partnering with Jaehyun for fight training, life just got one hundred per cent more difficult. _Hard,_ if you want to go down that route. Especially with Jaehyun in those boxing gloves. Everything just seemed to get a little bit harder.

“You want to fight?” Jaehyun asks him. He’s facing him, bending over with his hands on his knees. Johnny can see down his shirt.

“Sure,” he swallows. “Why not.”

Jaehyun grins. It’s like he knows.

Johnny’s always careful when he fights his members, in training or just wrestling on the couch. He’s called the gentle giant for a reason, but he’s never wanted to body slam someone this fucking much in his life.

They start off simple: punches and blocks and kicks and dodges. He gets hit once, right in the stomach, but clips Jaehyun back by sweeping him to the back of the knees.

“Come on, _hyung,_ ” Jaehyun says. He shakes himself off and clicks his neck on each side. “I hope you’re not going easy on me.”

“If I lay all my power on you, I could snap you like a twig.” 

_Fuck, could he try to sound any more sexual?_ He’s never been so pumped up in a fight in his life. Usually, he’s a pacifist.

Jaehyun smirks—he fucking _smirks._ Who is he? What is he doing?

“I invite you to.”

They go at it again. And again and again and again until they’re both drenched in sweat and panting like they’ve run a marathon. 

“Giving in?” Jaehyun taunts. He’s going to give Johnny and aneurysm.

“Fat chance.”

Jaehyun tries taking him by the tackle, but Johnny gets him in a headlock. The sounds he makes—Jesus Christ. Is that how he sounds when he…

Clear your fucking head, Suh. You’re getting elbowed in the tit. Jaehyun slips out easily and gets Johnny to the mat with a thud. 

He wishes he could see this from an outside view and how hot it would look: Johnny, on the floor, arms to his chest and Jaehyun, sitting on his hips, looking down at him with the most shit-eating grin Johnny could ever fathom. He stops for a second and looks at Jaehyun, who continues to look down at him, their heavy breaths filling up the gym. 

“I win,” Jaehyun says before the door behind them swings open and Johnny scrambles to his feet to escape to the shower room.

He can’t keep going on like this. Something has to be done.

* * *

The weight of Ten in his arms is fresh yet all too familiar.

“I missed you,” the smaller—much smaller guy muses into his chest.

Johnny’s arms easily circle around his shoulders like they always have.

“Hadn’t really noticed you’ve been gone.” For that, Johnny gets a jab in the gut.

He loves Ten. Loves him like the best friend, a life-long brother from another mother, past part-time lover that he is and he knows nothing’s going to change that.

“How’ve you been coping without staring at my ass every spare minute?”

As he walks Ten through the dorm, he steals a side glance at Jaehyun, who had already said his hellos to the returning Chinese members.

“You know. The usual.”

They were young back then—they’re still young now, but being nineteen, at the start of their careers and swept up in a world of long hours and constant work, it was expected they were going to cave to pressure and tension at some point. They were young, it was a fling and even if they’re not in _love_ love, Johnny and Ten still love one another.

“What have I missed? Who’s fucking who? Are Mark and Donghyuck still fighting?”

Johnny laughs and pulls Ten close to his side.

“Same old, same old. We have weekly orgies in the piano rooms.”

“And I haven’t been invited?”

“I do forward you the details.”

Ten separated from Johnny and leans against the kitchen counter. “So, are you going to tell me why Jaehyun hasn’t stopped giving me evils since I got home?”

Johnny frowns, acting up the confusion to the nines and glances back at the living room door.

“What do you mean?”

“Please, I know Jaehyun like I know my own ass, he’s been glaring at me since the second I smelt your incredible fragrance. Dior?”

“Tom Ford.”

“Classy.” Ten hoists himself up and kicks open the fridge, reaching for Jungwoo’s almond milk like he never left. “Come on then, out with it. What happened between my boys?”

Johnny leans against the opposite side of the kitchen. “I have no idea what you’re—”

Ten cuts him off with a groan. “I’ve had a long flight, John, don’t make me tease it out of you. I know you as well as I know Jae, if not better, so just tell me what’s happened and I can bask in the drama like I was made to.”

Johnny sighs and folds his arms. “Nothing happened. Nothing.”

Ten pauses for a moment. “Ah-ha, and that’s the issue, right?”

Johnny looks at him, mouth parted before he closes it, blowing his cheeks out. His eyes keep darting to the main room, the loud chatter of the boys inside. There’s no language they could speak without Jaehyun being able to eavesdrop, so he just shrugs to it.

“He’s been acting… weird.”

“Jaehyun is weird.”

“More so than usual.” Johnny picks a spot on the floor and locks onto it. “I don’t know, it’s weird. I think he’s flirting with me.”

“And that’s why he looked like he wanted to cut my dick off?”

Johnny snorts. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Well… this is Jung Jaehyun we’re talking about. You know him, once he sees something he wants, he’ll get it. One way or another.”

* * *

This was absolute torture on Johnny. Jaehyun knows exactly what he’s doing to him.

After grandly boasting about yet another score—this time from some unsuspecting London guy they met at their hotel—Jaehyun was now parading around, each member taking terms stuck to his hip like they were born that way. Johnny can’t count how many times he’s seen leaning into Taeyong for attention, or fawn over Taeil like he’s a newborn lamb. In fact, he’s barely even looked at Johnny in almost two weeks.

Thinking he would be lucky to escape the intense observation of Jung Jaehyun—maybe give him some room to breathe and to think about his feelings—but he’s devastatingly found out that Jaehyun will leave neither his head nor his dreams. His very acute, physical dreams.

Ten had given him some advice:

“Fuck him.”

“What? No! That would make things weird.”

“Nothing between us is weird.”

“Yeah, but you’re Ten. He’s Jaehyun. It’s not the same.”

Johnny doesn't know how it wasn’t the same, but it wasn’t. He knew, somehow, through all those lingering gazes and suffocating, overwhelming sensations, that this just wasn’t the same as wanting to fuck Ten. Ten’s like this weird, emotional constant in his life, like the friend that never leaves you no matter how many times you friend-cheat on them. Jaehyun’s just been there, almost suddenly, filling his head with temptation and making his thoughts go all fuzzy. And temptation should never be given in to.

In a way, Johnny is thankful for their packed schedule. Sure, he’s pulling joints left, right and centre and is barely getting enough sleep to keep his sanity, but at least he isn’t thinking about Jaehyun twenty-four-seven. What’s so special about Jaehyun anyway, aside from his fit body, his sunshine smile, his perfect personality, he’s striking stage presence, his incredible vocal talent—

He’s gonna stop right there. He’s already in too deep.

No pun intended.

The fact of the matter is Jaehyun should be off-limits. Ten, he was an anomaly. He shouldn’t want to be romantically involved with his bandmates, let alone think all the things Johnny does about Jaehyun. Sure, Donghyuck and Mark may be childhood sweethearts, and Yuta will go to grave swearing his love for Sicheng, but Johnny swore the minute he found out he had even a slight attraction for the same sex, that he under no circumstance was going to fall to the trap of getting with one of his bandmates. Another idol? Sure, why not, he’s young and reckless, but not to the point where he wants to jeopardize the amazing chemistry the whole group has by getting so horny he wants to fuck one of his closest colleagues—one of his closest _friends._

No matter what, he wasn’t going to let dumb Jaehyun, with his dumb perfect body and his dumb perfect voice that would sound _so amazing_ whispering dumb, sexy things into his ear… ruin this for him. Or for anyone else in the group. That’s just not how it’s going to be.

* * *

Well, that was before The Incident. 

Johnny can’t remember how it happened, but suddenly he was alone in the piano room. With Jaehyun. Who was singing. Their English rendition of Highway to Heaven wasn’t exactly the most appropriate song to sing to the boy you’ve been trying to rigorously seduce for the past few months. But there was Jaehyun, doing exactly that.

“Is my pronunciation okay?”

_Shut up, you prick. Your English is better than mine and you fucking know it._

“Yeah, man, you’re all good.”

Jaehyun flashes his dimples and Johnny’s palms start to sweat.

Maybe Jaehyun’s always been this attractive, and Johnny’s only just started to see it. It’s hard not to now, especially when Jaehyun is _so fucking close._ At a base level, Johnny can appreciate Jaehyun for what he is: a fuckboy, with a big heart and talent, and he’s fucking good being that. It’s agonizing.

“I like practicing with you, _hyung._ ” He swears to God his hands are getting closer. From being seated behind the piano, Jaehyun leaning over the black surface like he’s posing for some playbill, Johnny fights those fucking images of just grabbing Jaehyun by his frustratingly thin waist and having his body against the old wood.

“Do you?” Johnny responds, trying to keep his eyes glued to the sheet music. “I never thought I was much help.”

It’s like he’s back to just meeting Jaehyun as two young strangers, those years of camaraderie and friendship stripped away because of some stupid sexual tension. Maybe one squirmish will do it, get it out of his system like a quick sickness. He tried with Ten and even called up Kun to see if he just needed to take it himself, but nothing so far, no mind games of his own have been able to scratch the right itch. Maybe if he just gave in this once, they could put it behind them and carry on as normal, just two friends who fucked once and never talked about it again.

“Whatcha’ thinking about?”

Johnny makes the devastating mistake of looking up at Jaehyun, who’s biting his fucking lip like he’s filming some backass cheesy lip balm commercial and making his way around the piano towards him.

Johnny swallows that lump in his throat and goes back to eyeing the black and white keys.

“Nothing, nothing,” he stammers, his peripheral vision picking up on Jaehyun’s lean frame coming into the picture. Before he can think of some excuse to babble, Jaehyun’s fingers are under his chin, turning his face to meet their eyes. 

His voice is barely above a whisper as he responds. “Are you sure? You can always talk to me _hyung_. You know that.”

Daringly, his index finger reaches up and touches the soft pink of Johnny’s bottom lip before his hand drops altogether.

Inexplicably exposed, Johnny feels the blood rush to all edges of his body, heart hammering heavily in his chest.

Jaehyun leans down suddenly, his lips coming to brush against Johnny’s ear.

“If you want me, you just have to ask.”

If the latter wasn’t frozen still, he would’ve jolted with the spark running through his veins. Jaehyun’s words wash over him like a frozen sheet of ice, quickly followed by fire spiking up his spine. God fucking damn this guy. Honestly, fuck him.

Yes. Fuck him.

Jaehyun’s back straightens and he flashes Johnny one last stellar smile before turning and striding towards the door, leaving his _hyung_ in a flustered, turned-on mess.

* * *

“What do you mean you _froze up? ”_

“I mean I froze up!” Johnny wrings his fingers through his hair, frantically looking between the bedroom door and the walls around him. “I can’t stay in the same room with him tonight, Ten. I’m going to burst.”

“Ooh, film it?”

“Not the time.”

“You’re right. Sorry, just wish I was there to watch you two fuck it out. Kunhang's ignoring me again and I need my dose of weekly hate sex.”

“You’re so fucking weird.” Johnny sighs and brings the phone from his ear, checking the time. 01:04. Too late to have sex now anyway, everyone’s getting ready for bed.

“What are you going to do now then?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I called you!”

“Twenty-four and he can’t figure out how to flirt with someone successfully.”

“I’ll probably go to bed pretend to be asleep as to avoid awkwardly talking about what happened earlier.”

“You know you do work with him right? You’re literally going to see him tomorrow, what are you planning to achieve with this?”

Johnny rubs his eyes, groaning. “I don’t know, Ten. I just want this out of my system, it’s fucking with the way we vibe.”

“Trust you to start talking about vibes. Listen, love, you gotta get in on that. Blue balling yourself is not healthy for your body or your mind. Did you know there was this guy who didn’t let himself come for three years—like edged himself for that long—and got a UTI?”

“I’m not going celibate dude I’m just avoiding fucking my bandmate!”

“Same thing.”

Down the hall, Johnny hears the shower shut off. “Listen, I gotta go. I’ll text you later.”

“Don’t let yourself become blue balls man, I know your mom is Christian and everything but sometimes, you have to do what you need—”

“ _Goodnight, Ten._ ”

Johnny dives under the covers before wet feed come padding into their bedroom.

* * *

Now Jaehyun’s just being fucking cruel. 

Johnny can’t decide if he wants to punch him or just fuck him very roughly. Either way, he gets his anger out, but in only one option does he get to please Jaehyun to. He realised some time ago that this is more than just needed to get a fuck out with your best friend. He can’t exactly place it (despite the hours he’s stayed thinking about it) but all he can piece is that Jaehyun isn’t just some trainee or some London guy they meet in a bar. He’s Jung Jaehyun, his friend, someone he cares about and whether he likes it or not, someone who he’s going to be working with for the next ten or so years of his life. So, in some way, he’s special.

But he’s also really, really pissing him off.

It’s not often the group gets to go out. With heavily fortified managers and security making sure no one dares to lift up their phone for a picture, sure, but that’s better than nothing. And they get the VIP booth, which is pretty sick.

Jaehyun’s just finished licking a patch of salt off of Jungwoo’s neck and quickly downs the shot in his glass, turning back to his bandmate and taking the slice of lime from between his teeth. Around them, the members of drinking age cheer and yell as Jaehyun’s body reacts to the tequila, leaning on one another, drunken celebrations exchanged. 

“Wait, he still has salt on his neck!” Doyoung loudly points out, voice trying to compete with the music base.

“Let me get that!” Jaehyun responds, pulling Jungwoo closer and attacking him in a totally different area than intended. Again, the booth is filled with shouts and hollers and Johnny is left blood boiling and annoyingly sober to remember it. 

Fuck it ‘being special’. Johnny just wants to make Jaehyun his. And Jaehyun was still kissing Jungwoo. 

“Your turn, hyung!” Johnny found his hands being full with the salt shaker and a shot glass. “Chose.”

For what it’s worth, Ten would be proud of him.

In a single quick movement that he can barely comprehend making, Johnny’s pulled Jaehyun to his side and has one leg either side of his hips. His body much to lean to be supported properly on the other’s lap, but he lets his tongue leave a long stripe where he laps up the salt. The shouts of the boys around them are drowned out as he hears Jaehyun draw in a shaky breath, his lip enclosed in his teeth, keeping their eyes locked as Johnny shoots down the alcohol in one sweep. A slice of lime is pushed between his lips, and he sucks, leaning in to pass the fruit to Jaehyun without his hands leaving their position cupping his face. 

He can feel Jaehyun’s body tense under him, his fists tightening their hold on Johnny’s dress jacket. While the rest of the boys fawn and bay in their drunken heaps around them, Johnny leans in and grunts in Jaehyun’s ear, a low, frustrated whisper.

“Bathroom,” he says before he swings his leg off and sits back in his place, accepting the bottle handed to him by Yuta. He chugs a third of it like it was milk and feels the sides of his vision wobble as he stands up, squeezing past Mark and Taeyong to head to the men’s room, glancing at Jaehyun over his shoulder as he does so.

The first rule of nightclubs is that you only go in the bathroom to fuck or to score, and under the harsh white lights of the ugly green-tiled rooms, Johnny looks at his face in the vandalised mirror. He’s not felt this powerful in months—being wrapped around Jaehyun’s sexually infuriating little finger (which he was, no matter how much it hurts him to admit it) has left him feeling malleable to any single thing Jaehyun would ask of him. Make him a coffee in the morning? Sure, why would Johnny say no? Stay up with him to practice dance with him, so he could wash Johnny out more with his incredible dance ability? Why not, why wouldn’t he say no to that? Let Jaehyun borrow his clothes, eat his food, buy that thing he was eyeing in the designer store because he “forgot his card” again? Johnny found himself not being able to say no. Jaehyun’s sly and good at what he does, which means he gets what he wants, and Johnny just happened to be next on his list.

If he doesn’t get Jaehyun by the end of the night, he’s going to kill someone.

The bathroom door swings open and, in all his expensive glory, Jaehyun walks in, red-faced, hair dishevelled and looking like he’s just walked out of one of Johnny’s dreams. Johnny has his collar in his fists before Jaehyun can even open his mouth to quip something sarky, and instead gets a mouthful of his _hyung_ as the former shoves his body back against the black wood.

“Fuck you,” Johnny mutters as he crushes his lips against Jaehyun’s. “Fuck you for everything.”

Jaehyun’s arms come to tangle into the latter’s hair before his wrists are snatched up and pressed above his head. He lets out a long moan as Johnny roughly kisses his neck and _fucking hell_ did that sound as good he’s always imagined. It’s true that singers sound better in bed, like their finely tuned voices just radiate better when they have sex.

Johnny doesn’t want to think about all the other people who have heard those angelic moans. It’s none of his business. He still bites Jaehyun and hickey anyway.

“I should piss you off more often,” Jaehyun whispers as he rolls his head back, his _hyung_ taking his teeth to his throat.

Johnny tightens his grip around Jaehyun’s wrist and feels like he could punch him again. He just so fucking smug, he knew this was going to happen since the beginning, since that talk in the tour bus all those months ago. It was just Johnny putting off the inevitable.

“No,” Johnny rasps as he picks his head up and brings it dangerously close to Jaehyun’s. “You won’t,” he says, and Jaehyun bites his lip like he’s just trying to hold Johnny to it.

Johnny drops Jaehyun’s wrists, hands going to grab his thighs instead. His thighs, fitting tight and snug into those pants that really make his ass pop, which Johnny brings up to wrap around his waist, lifting Jaehyun like he was made of feathers. (Maybe fight training wasn’t so bad after all.)

“What makes you think I’m going to listen to you?” Jaehyun teases, finally getting to lace his fingers into Johnny’s black, gel ridden hair as he’s pushed back impossibly harder into the door. (It knocked loudly against the frame—they’re not well versed in the art of semi-public just yet.) 

Johnny curls his lips into a smile and hums. “I just have a feeling you will.”

Bringing Jaehyun’s hips right against his, Johnny presses them together, hiding his face in Jaehyun’s chest as he grinds against him like a more aggressive version of what they do on the dancefloor. 

Jaehyun closes his eyes and groans, pulling at Johnny’s hair as Johnny leaves kisses and bites all over the tanned skin of his neck. He undoes one button on Jaehyun’s already low buttoned shirt and grazes his teeth over the smooth, unblemished skin. He’s not exactly marking his territory—that’s way too possessive and animalistic for Johnny’s tastes (despite the fact that he dry humping his bandmate in a bathroom that he’s sure has cocaine in the sink). It’s more than just his own mural across the canvas of Jaehyun’s chest as a way to say, “you’re not the only one who can fuck him right” to anyone else who manages to get there.

Speaking of fucking, he can feel Jaehyun get desperate. His hips struggle against Johnny’s to his own frantic rhythm, agonizing against Johnny’s paced movements. His breathing against Johnny’s ear is getting erratic, and he’s letting out these weak little mewls that make Johnny want to just tear of every single piece of his clothing and really just _have him._ But not yet. As much as it killed Johnny’s libido to decide, he let his ego take over and finalise he wasn’t going to actually reach that base yet. He’s going to give Jaehyun a metaphorical taste of his own medicine, get him riled up to the point of touch and go, and leave him hanging dry like he has been to Johnny for months. 

(Of course, he has every intention to screw Jaehyun so hard later he won’t remember his own name, but he’s not going to let him know that yet.)

Abruptly, Johnny’s hips stop and with a groan, Jaehyun hopelessly tries to continue that feeling of friction. 

“Fuck,” he whispers dreamily and even Johnny second-guesses his genius plan. “No, please, don’t stop…”

Jaehyun must be really good at getting what he wants.

Johnny brings his lips to Jaehyun’s ear again and hums almost nonchalantly. “Here? In this bathroom? I would’ve thought you had more class than that.”

“Please, I’ve fucked people in economy class bathrooms, I can do it here.”

Jaehyun kisses him hard, hands holding either side of his face and for a second Johnny’s knees go weak.

“Cute,” Johnny mutters against his mouth. “But no.”

Jaehyun blinks. “You can’t be serious.”

“Deadly.” Gently, he lets Jaehyun down, designer shoes planted against the floor. He grins as Jaehyun stares at him in disbelief, doing his button up for him.

“Fuck you,” he says breathlessly, and Johnny walks back to the mirror to straighten out his thoroughly ruffled up hair. “You’re gonna make me _wait?"_

“What?” Johnny says, adjusting his jacket. “Not used to not getting what you want?”

Jaehyun scoffs and folds his arms. “You’re a piece of fucking work, _hyung._ ”

Johnny smiles and walks back to Jaehyun, one arm resting above his head on the doorframe, leaning in close to Jaehyun again.

“Welcome to my world.” 

Jaehyun stayed in the bathroom longer than Johnny did and no prizes to who can guess why. When he comes out, the rest are all piling in their money for the drinks. 

“I don’t want to go home yet!” Mark whines, like a toddler, hanging off of Taeyong like his spine had disappeared.

“You’re too drunk to walk,” Taeil snickers, “but I don’t think I’m ready to go home either.”

“Hey, I’m perfectly stable thank you. I’m so stable I’m about to neigh. N—”

Yuta clasps his hand around Mark’s mouth. “There’s a bar just down the road, anyone want to come?”

“Where are we going?” Jaehyun asks, rejoining them. His shirt is untucked and his hands smell like shitty standard bathroom soap. He doesn’t even look at Johnny.

“We’re going to sniff out the bar down the street,” Doyoung replies. “Mark’s not drunk enough yet apparently.”

“I think I’ll head back,” Johnny says, watching the way Jaehyun’s face flashes under the strobe lights. “Early start.”

“I’ll join you,” Jaehyun adds quickly, fishing around the booth for his wallet. 

“I’ll come too!” Jungwoo chirps, only to visibly shrink when Jaehyun shoots him the worst glare he’s ever seen anyone give. “On second thoughts, I want another drink.”

“Let’s go then,” Taeyong says. “We’ll see you two later.

“Don’t be out too long,” Johnny says warmly, testing the waters by putting his hand on Jaehyun’s back and dropping it to rest on his ass.

“Please take your fucking time,” Jaehyun mutters under his breath. 

“You’re a dick,” Jaehyun grunts.

Johnny barely had one foot through the door before Jaehyun was backed against the foyer wall, hands quick to undo the latter’s belt.

Johnny rests his hands either side of Jaehyun’s head and watches as his struggles to off. 

“Fuck you, and fuck everything you stand for—”

Johnny rests his fingers under Jaehyun’s chin and tips it up to meet his eyes. Jaehyun’s hands pause and lips part to let out a gentle sigh. 

“If you want me, you just have to ask.”

Jaehyun shoves him by the shoulders and mutters another, “Fuck you” before holding on and jumping into Johnny’s arms like they’re just picking up right where they left off.

Clumsily, they stumble back into their room, mouths at war with clashes of lips against teeth and messy kisses of desperation. Johnny drops Jaehyun onto his bed, stripping off his own jacket and not even undoing the buttons on his shirt before he pulls it over his head. He crawls over Jaehyun’s, who was working on kicking off his tight, _tight_ pants. Indents from the seams were left printed in his thighs and Johnny makes a show of kissing them before his pulls Jaehyun’s legs back around his waist.

It’s skin against thin under-garments as Johnny grinds against Jaehyun again, the other bringing his blunt nails to sear scratches down Johnny’s back. Their bodies are pressed together closer than they ever should be, Johnny basking in the way Jaehyun pants and moans in his ear. He can tell by the way Jaehyun can’t keep his hands still, either threading through his hair or clawing at Johnny’s skin, that he wants it (and the way he whispers please over and over again—that’s kind of a give away). Maybe he wants it just as much as Johnny does. 

Maybe this is kind of special.

Johnny’s too eager to spare any more time. He’s done his part getting Jaehyun as messed up as he’s been: in the car ride home he couldn’t keep his hands to himself, scattering to touch whatever part of Johnny he could manage in the car. He even offered to bend over and give Johnny a blowjob right then and there if it just meant he could _touch_ him, but through gritted teeth and battling for his own will, Johnny said no and kept groping Jaehyun in the dark back seat.

Now he just wants to enjoy this. Jaehyun’s lying on his front, legs apart, one hand gripping his own hair, the other tucked by his hips, making small movements with his waist. Johnny’s two, just about three digits deep in him, making another set of love bites on Jaehyun’s shoulders and responding to every little twitch Jaehyun makes. He looks at the ones he left at the club, staring to purple around the vibrant red soreness and gets those jealous images of someone else leaving them in exactly the same place.

But again Johnny shouldn’t be jealous. He has no right to be.

Fuck it. Jealousy makes for hot sex and if this is a one-time thing, he’s gonna make it as hot as he wants it to be.

“Bet our make-up _noona_ is going to have a heart attack when she sees these,” Johnny muses softly, but dangerously.

Jaehyun picks his head up and smiles slyly at Johnny.

“What, because she’s got to cover them?”

Johnny presses deeper, slipping another digit in. “Because she’ll know that there’s someone else that’s just as good of a fuck as she is.” He bites Jaehyun’s shoulder, gentle enough to only leave a small mark but hard enough to make Jaehyun hiss. His hips snap up and Johnny grabs them roughly, fingers digging in and bringing his body closer.

“Please, _hyung_ , fuck…” Jaehyun utters, breathless as Johnny reaches to fish for a condom in his nightstand. (He knows Jaehyun keeps them there. He snooped.)

Johnny groans to way Jaehyun reacts to every single one of his touches, craning into that perfect feeling of skin to skin or lip to lip. Johnny flips Jaehyun’s body around, watching the heat spread over Jaehyun’s face as his legs sprawl around Johnny’s hips. He slides the protection on, lewdly keeping eye contact as Jaehyun groans and throws his arm over his eyes. 

“You’re gonna fucking kill me,” he mumbles, gnawing at his bottom lip, lifting his hips as Johnny instructs him. 

“That’s the goal,” Johnny says as he starts to slowly press himself into Jaehyun. It’s weird how so much time of pussyfooting around the big glaring issue has lead to this. And it just felt normal; natural, like their bodies fit together because they were designed that way. There was no struggle, no awkwardness; Johnny just has sex with Jaehyun and it’s like it’s always meant to have happened.

Saying that it’s not like he had a revelation, some great epiphany that Jaehyun’s been his soulmate this entire time: it’s just nice and easy and really fucking hot when Jaehyun shouts his name.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he cries as Johnny snaps his hips into him over and over again. “Fuck, right there _hyung_ —Jesus, fuck…”

A lot of things Jaehyun does is hot. Christ, his moans are enough to make Johnny come.

When he does it's because, amongst other things, Jaehyun told him his dick is so good. He’s a simple man, it’s always the basic things.

Resting his head against Jaehyun’s heaving chest, Johnny feels Jaehyun stroke his back lightly, and through his pants, he whispers softly:

“Well, fuck.”

Jaehyun snorts and sighs. “I haven’t come that hard since—”

“I don’t want to know when.”

Jaehyun hums. “You are jealous. I always knew you were.”

Johnny shifts his body and lies next to Jaehyun on his albeit small single. “You flatter yourself.”

“It’s called confidence.” There's a pause before he adds, "I thought you hated me. You acted like you couldn't stand the sight of me."

Johnny smiles and turns his head to look up at Jaehyun.

“That's because everything you did drove me up the fucking wall. This would’ve all been sorted if you had never bragged about getting it so much.”

“Oh, so now it’s my fault? You’re the one who wouldn’t just give in and fuck me in the shower room when I won you in a fight.”

“Shut up you’re ruining the mood. And you didn’t win, I let you win.”

“No wonder I didn’t sleep with you earlier—”

Johnny leans over and kisses Jaehyun quiet.

“Next time you want a fuck, just come to me. I can’t stand the thought of someone out doing me now.”

Jaehyun grins and reaches a hand up to stroke Johnny’s hair. By now, Johnny’s grown accustomed to feeling it there. “Mr Johnny Suh… are you suggesting we become exclusive fuck bros.”

“When you put it like that you make it sound even more enticing.”

He kisses him again, deeper than last time and with a lot more feeling. 

Johnny wouldn’t call this special, but at least now it is his business.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading i hope you enjoyed, pls let me know what you think and #johnjaerights
> 
> xoxo


End file.
